A New Life
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: The only two people from the crew of the Raza are Three and Five and they have not seen each other in three years. What kind of future do they have in store and can the save the last member of their crew left alive? Is there any happiness to be found?
1. Lost and Found

A/N: This is my first venture into this verse and I am dabbling in it so please let me know what you thing and I am not sure yet where this is going yet. This will either be a Five/Three ship or a Three/OC ship. But Three and Five are the main focus.

The crew was scattered. Two had been re-taken by Alex. Android had been destroyed and Six was missing and Five had been kidnapped. Three was the only left and he was hunting for the remaining crew members that were known to be alive. He had unfortunately found Two's fate; she had been re-programmed as it were and her entire memory had been wiped and she was no longer the woman she had once been and eventually he found that Six has been captured by the GA and executed on site. Three years had passed and no word on Six of Five. He hoped some how they were together. Five was smart and resourceful hopefully she had started a new life some where and was doing well for her self. She was nineteen now.

Portia Kal Boone ran through the woods soundlessly. She hadn't been hunted like this in a long a time. She still remembered how she had gotten free of the people that had truly hardened her and turned her into the true killer that she had become. Two had been "erased", Six was dead, Android had been recycled and Three was no-where to be found. She figured it was fate wasn't much better than her own. Little did she know that he was still looking for her after all this time. Five slowed down and crutched down. "Shit, shit, shit." She whispered over and over to herself. She was out of bullets for the little pistol that she had and she had used all of her throwing daggers a ways back.

Three had tracked a group of slavers there were looking for a woman that had escaped and apparently she had caused quite a few deaths. When he wasn't looking for Five to see how she had turned out he looked for people who needed help and slavers were always top at his list. He didn't remember his past any longer but he knew that who ever he had became as Three was who he wanted to be.

Seamus came up on her left and Patrick came up on her right and she tried to fight back but the two men out powered and out weighed her one on one the only way that she had stayed ahead was her stamina and her wits. Portia was smart and she was good at fighting but she was not like any of t he female fighters that she had known. She only killed out of necessity but it was becoming more and more necessary. Seamus grabbed her from behind and Patrick grabbed her legs. She screamed shrilly, loud enough for it to echo around the woods. Patrick punched her hard enough for her to consciousness. They began to rip and tear at her clothes. Little did they know that her scream had been heard by on of the most vicious predators in the known galaxy.

Three stealthily made his way to the sound of the screams that he had heard and what he saw made him sick. Two huge bastards a small stature girl down on the ground and knocked out. All her clothes had been cut from her body and the man on top her self was reading his self to push into her. With out blinking Three took both men out and rushed to the girl's sign and his heart stopped for a moment. This was not a girl this was a woman with black kohl around her eyes, bright red lips, long black curly hair with dark green highlights weaved into the curls and across her chest was the word Raza tattooed in black. He had found her and she wasn't the little girl he had once known. Five had grown up. Three quickly pulled his worn and leather jacket off and wrapped it around Five and picked her up in his arms and began carrying her toward The Maurder.

Portia started to come to from the blow that the large man had given her. She knew that she should fight for her survival she could feel arms underneath her; carrying her. She was so tried of fighting and if she just let her self drift off she could almost pretend that she was in the arms on the only "family" member that she had left and that his warm leather jacket was covering her and that she was safe. Yes this is the way that she would die. She would die pretending that she was din Three's arms. After all she had taken Two and Three's names and forged the most important parts of her new identity. Yes, Portia Boone would die in the memories of the people that she loved and that loved her back. "Three." She whispered as she drifted back to asleep.


	2. Safe

A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Like I said previously this is kind of by the seat of my pants here. I still am not sure where the romance is going yet.

Three moved quickly and quietly through the woods back to the Marauder. He felt a gentle stirring in his arms and he could have sworn he heard his named whispered softly from her lips. This spurred the older man to move more quickly. He needed to see her bright green eyes open. Three was terrified the she had suffered a concussion. Soon he reached the shuttle. He hoped that she was proud of him. He had found the Raza and recovered their home and maintained it his-self.

Three laid Five down on the bench and left his jacket over her. He began the start sequence and sat the auto-pilot on. He went to her and covered her with a thermal blanket over her and removed his jacket. He looked closer at the tattoo across her chest and realized that it was not in fact a tattoo but a brand. One used by the Gladiators of Terra Prime. Someone had taken his precious Five and made her fight for her lives and that is when he noticed all the scars that now covered her back including a prefect diagonal line underneath her right eye. She had been marked. Three's stomach churned as he noticed the damage that had been done to his friend and to his last remaining family member. Slowly she began to stir.

Panic sat in as Five came too; she began to yell and fight, her mind not making sense of her surroundings. Three gently leaned over and took hold of her shoulders and pulled the crying panicked women to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her and held her. Soon the scent of a musky cologne and aftershave, deodorant, clean soap and gun oil over took her senses. It had been three years since she had smelled that mixture of scents. Could she really have died and been reunited with Three? "Five, hey Fiver. I got you sweetheart. No one is ever going to fucking touch you again. I promise." He began to rock the slowing calming crying girl in his arms.

The crying finally subsided and Five looked up into the eyes of the man that was holding her. She was met with the piercing blue eyes that she thought she would never see again. She reached up and ran her hand over his stubble covered cheek. Three sighed and relaxed against her hand. "Are you real?" She asked in her sweet voice. "Yeah. I am." He answered. "I never stopped looking for you." He told her; tears finally forming in his eyes for the first time in a very long time. "I never stopped either." She told him.

She sat up and pulled the thermal blanket around her. "Is this the Marauder?" "Yeah and were going home." Was all that Three responded.


	3. Flashback

A/N: I hope everyone finds this enjoyable and not too rushed. I wanted to get out how the two of them had been separated. I plan on going back and fleshing it out through out the story. I have figured out where I am going with romance but I am one who likes to build things slowly. Who knows this might turn into a series? Phnxgl thank you for your support!

Five stepped off the Marauder and her world tilted. She never even hit the floor as her world turned black. Three had her up in his arms moving her to the infirmary. He prayed that she was okay and it was an action that the hardened man had not done in any of his known memories.

Five came to with a hospital gown and Three's worn jacket still around her. She was really on the Raza; she was home. She went to set up and dizziness and nausea over took her again. "Great!" She thought "I must have a concussion." She leaned back against the bed waiting for Three. She knew that he wouldn't just leave her. She was the only that had experienced everyone's memories and before the murder of his family Boone had been a good kid and smart too. Smarter than he ever let anyone else think; of course she would never him this.

Three quickly got Five something to eat. He made his back to the infirmary. Five had survived and she wasn't a kid anymore. He actually saw her as a woman and a woman that had been through hell to survive.

Three peered around the corner to see if she was awake. He was glad to see her awake. "Hey you." She said as he walked into the room. He came to her side and sat down and they began to eat.

 _The power was fluctuating, comms were down, Alex's people were on board, and the G.A. was headed in as well. Their world was going to hell in a hand basket. The first one to go down was Six. The G.A. caught up with him real quick. They never even took the man alive. They put three rounds in his back as he was protecting Five from their onslaught. He died shielding her. Three was trying to convince Android and Two to leave on the Marauder. A stun gun to the back took him down and Alex personally claimed Two as he disabled the Android and ripped her memory processing unit out and destroyed._

 _Three came too slowly and went through the ship looking for people. He hoped everyone was safe and all the intruders had left. He found Android down first and he was saddened by it. He searched everywhere for Two and determined that she had been left. Finally he went back and turned over Six's body and to his surprise he found Five covered in his blood and silently crying. "Hey Kid, you gotta pull it together. We're going to get out of here. I promise." Five nodded and began to pull herself together as Three pulled her to her feet. No more than she was up then the ship was breached again._

 _Three pulled her through the halls quietly as he tried to protect her and figure out who the newcomers were that was now attacking his home, as soon as he found an air vent and shoved Five into one with the instructions not come out for anyone but him. He then ran to the airlock and put on his suit and graveboots and headed out onto the hull. Praying that the intruders didn't find Five and that they would decide that the G.A. had already taken them in. Little did he know that there was a hidden airlock behind the vault and that Ryo Ishadia had immediately went into the air vents knowing that if the girl was still on the ship she would hide there. Everyone else was already gone he knew that he had to find Five though and take the Blink drive back and she was the only one that could possibly fix it for him._

 _Five felt her feet being grabbed she was being pulled out from the air ducks. She knew that Three would never treat her so harshly. They had long since passed that point and she knew had her. The house of Ishida, only the crew of the Raza knew that Five's in and out of the ship was the air ducks. The last face that Five saw before her life was turned upside was Ryo Ishida her once friend. "Five all you have to do is fix the Blink Drive for me and you can come home or I will give you a better one." Four told her as he lead her down into the Vault. Five took the drive in her hands as if she was actually considering doing this task for him and snapped it in her hands. Her world turned black and the beginning of her new world began._

As Five and Three sat in comfortable silence and ate they both reflected on what had happened the day that they had last seen each other. So many things had changed. Five had been betrayed once more by an old friend and sold into slavery and used as a pawn for evil people's entertainment and Three had used all of his money to help save hundreds of lives and look for Five. He had never given up on her and he never knew that it was Four that had taken her. He wanted to ask her what had happened to her but first she had to get her health back. He took her plate and went to walk out so that she could get some sleep. "Hey, Three will you stay the night in here with me?" She asked. "Yeah."


	4. Night Terrors

A/N: Hey I'm back with another update. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will be a flash back and this may contain a few triggers for abuse in it so if things like this make you uncomfortable or if you have issues with them please don't read.

 _Five came to her head hurt the last thing that she remembered was Four hitting her over the head after she destroyed the Blink Drive. She was know on a ship and could hear voices somewhere near her. She was cold and her bare back was lying on a cold still table. Awareness overtook her as she realized she was completely naked and had no clue as to where she was. Panic sat in as she tried to set up; her body was immobilized._

" _Can't move? Finally I know what color those eyes are now!" Five had never been so terrified. Something red hot touched her skin and she screamed. It felt like her chest was on fire. She didn't know what was happening but she knew she needed to get out off of the table she was laying on. She realized that she had been branded and that meant that she had been sold as a slave._

" _Get up!" A rough voice demanded. Five shrank away from it. She didn't want to move. She didn't know where she was and the last look she had at her home was Three roughly shoving her in to air vents. Why did Four do this to her? Her mind was pulled back to the present as she was grabbed by the hair of her head and pulled to her feet. No one had given her any clothes yet she was completely naked. Five used one hand to cover her breasts and the other her girl parts. She was humiliated._

 _First the bastards that took her sprayed her down with ice cold water. Then they grabbed her and chained her to a chair and began to sheer her hair off with clippers; not caring that they were literally digging into her scalp. Hell, maybe they were doing it on purpose to inflect even more pain to her. She felt a sting in the side of her neck and everything went black. Soon so woke up again this time she was changed to an examine table bright fluorescent lights blinded her. She felt gloved hands began to roam across her body._

 _Whoever was touching her started at her feet and began to roam up her legs and her inner thighs. Five's heart began to speed up and she began to sweat. Was this really happening to her? She had never been in a situation like this before. She was thankful for the fact the who ever was touching her either had been told to or decided not to do anything to her. The hand continued up her flat stomach to her area between her breasts scrapping over new brand on her chest making sure to pay more attention to her chest than what was necessary._

Five had asked for a sedative to help her sleep. Three brought a sofa from the lounge area in to the infirmary and sat it up by her bed. He didn't want to leave her side. Three years of looking for her and he had almost given up where she was though. It would take time for her to heal he had noticed when he was putting the gown on her he noticed that Raza was not tattooed but branded into her chest. Three's stomach churned at the thought of what all she had been through. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. He couldn't believe that he had thought about spacing her when she had first been discovered by them but he hadn't been Three then he had been Marcus Boone.

"NO!" Five screamed and began to trash in her sleep. She was having a night terror. Three was ripped awake from his sleep and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey Five, your okay." He said reassuringly as his pulled her to him. She began to cry and clutch on to Three as if he was going to disappear in her arms. He picked her up like she was light as air and sat down with her his lap and rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear kissing her forehead every for minutes to let her know that he was not going anywhere. He needed to her to feel safe. He would never allow her to be taken from him while he was alive. "Stay with me." She asked. She sounded so broken that he could not deny her even if he wanted to. "Always." He replied softly. He positioned them to where he was laying with his back to the door and his body was covering her from it and she curled into his chest and feel asleep as he rubbed small circles on her back and her long hair tickled his bare chest.


	5. Happy?

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. We are going to find out a little more that happened to Five during her time as a slave. This flashback is going to be a little less intrusive and next chapter she might even have a conversation with Three about some of the things she experienced.

Five woke up and for just a moment she forgot where she was; there were arms around her and her forehead rested on someone's arm and bare chest. Then she remembered that she was home and safe. Three had her in his arms. No one would ever hurt her again. She had barely moved when she first awoke, but it was enough movement for Three to feel it and wake up. In his still half asleep mind he pulled her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Five responded by nuzzling deeper in his arms. She could stay here for ever.

"Hey you." Three said groggily. "Hey." She replied sounded much stronger than she had the night before. Three looked down at her and really took her in for the first time since he had laid eyes on her. She didn't look all that different in the three years that had passed; her face had filled out and became more angular, and there was more curve to her body, she had let her hair grow out but she had kept the dark green streaked through it. She looked good. She was gorgeous and he could fall into her bright green eyes for days.

Five noticed that Three was staring at her, and she felt a blush warm her face and she looked down almost unable to meet his gaze. All the people that she had been force to wake up next to; none had ever felt like waking up like this. She was happy and safe and warm and in the arms of someone who actually cared for her.

"Why are you blushing Fiver?" He asked as he pushed a dark strand of hair out of her eyes. "God she was gorgeous." He thought. He almost moved to kiss her but something stopped him. He knew she wasn't a kid anymore but he didn't feel right expressing the emotions that was coursing through him and he also felt like he was betraying Sarah.

The room began to spin, and stars exploded behind Five's eyes and she began to throw up her stomach contents which was nothing but the soup and the fluids from the night before. Three held her steady until she was done emptying her stomach and passed out. Three laid her back down and begin to run a scan over her. Praying he didn't have to bring his new android on line to deal with this.

 _Five was chained down to a chair; naked and scared out of her mind. She remembered being showered in ice cold water, her head had been shaved, and they had branded her with her home's name, Raza. Why was she chained down and naked? A tall black man covered in scars and tattoos walked in and sat down. He had a shock stick in his hand. Five's heart began to race, she didn't know who had taken her but she knew things were about to get really fucking ugly. "What's your name?" The man asked gruffly. Five refused to answer and was met with the end of the stick._

 _Everything hurt. Why did it hurt so bad? The seat she was setting in was wet. Had she urinated? Then she remembered that was the number one side effect from being zapped. Then she remembered all the times it had happened to the people that she loved. "Child tell me your name?" Five refused again. Another bite from the damn stick. "What is your motherfucking name?" Five was crying she couldn't handle another shock from that stupid stick. "Portia Finn Boone." She said through the tears. "Age?" 17._

"Five are you with me babydoll?" Three asked as he wiped her face with a damp cloth. "What happened?" She asked coming out of the nightmare she was living in. "You got sick on me and it was almost like you were having a seizure." He said worry evident on his face. "What happened?" "I was back at the place where I was first taken at Ryo sold me." She told him truthfully. Three grabbed her and pilled her to him. He didn't know how they were going to get through this but they were together again and that was all that matter to him. "I'm going to go get us some lunch. Okay?" She nodded her head as he got up from the bed and went to the mess area.

Five made her way over to the drawer finding what she needed and was glad that everything seemed to be the same. She took the stimulant and broke it down in water and shit it into her arm. Immediately the effects began to take hold and she felt the sickness begin to pass. She cursed the people who got her hooked on this shit and she knew that she needed to tell Three the truth but he was so happy that she was back with him. She would tell him later and he could help her.


End file.
